


Playful Stress Relief

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Answers Verse [3]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Food Porn, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: James has an idea for how to deal with Mason not wanting to eat.





	1. An Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zephyrfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/gifts).



> Happy late birthday to a great writing partner! (there will be more, at least one more chapter)

Alec’s POV

Mason’s warm laughter fills the air as the artificer dances with James around their front room.

He leans lazily against a wall watching. It’s good to see the younger man looking so alive, healthy, thriving. It’s only been a few short weeks since Mason entered their lives, but he’s moderately certain that they’re going to keep him as long as they can.

For one thing, the artificer was able to bring them back together. For another, there is something almost magnetic about him. He’s got a feeling they wouldn’t be able to let Mason go even if they wanted to.

The trip from Russia to Britain was occasionally tense. Mostly because Mason was edgy with all the people around. Once they got off the plane and Natalya was on her way with a nice agent to her new life, James turned to the teen and queried, “Dinner?” in his most join me in bed tone.

Mason merely rolled his eyes.

“Flat first, then food, might as well figure out our standing.” He suggested.

The katane’s speculative look was enough to make anyone snicker.

Now though, things are different. Mason will be starting an apprenticeship with the major. He’s going back to work, though as a training agent for the time being, as his future is figured out. James is staying in country to stay with them for the time being, and terrorizing young agents.

“Stop thinking and come join us,” the artificer demands, stopping to smirk at him while beckoning him closer.

Laughing softly he shoves away from the wall and does just that, fitting himself along the smaller man’s back, and using his winds to encourage James closer.

The katane opens his mouth to speak only to start chuckling instead as the sound of Mason’s stomach growling fills the air around them.

“We should feed you,” James murmur, hands resting on narrow hips.

The hacker shrugs, still not used to being able to eat or listening to his body after so long having to ignore it. “I’m not really interested in food.”

Dark blue eyes meet his over narrow shoulders. _I have a feeling he’s not used to being able to eat and feels guilty doing so._

 _Probably,_ he agrees, knowing his long time love will hear him.

“Why don’t the two of you go to the bedroom? I’ll join you shortly,” James suggests aloud.

Due to his angle, he can’t see what flickers across Mason’s face, but he’s sure it’s something according to his partner’s expression.

He noses along the back of the hacker’s ear, smiling at the faint tremble he feels in response.

“You’re plotting something,” Mason accuses, huffing softly as he leans into the contact.

He smiles wider in response.

“Perhaps,” James agrees with a smirk.

“It better be good,” the artificer grumbles as he turns, kissing him quickly before almost stalking away.

 _He really isn’t a fan of being reminded he needs to eat,_ the katane remarks, watching Mason’s arse.

 _Not particularly. Sometimes are better than others. Survivors guilt, I think,_ he answers with a shrug. They know all about that, to a point. _I’m going to go join him._

 _Good plan, I will be along shortly with refreshments, I have an idea._ James tells him, a playful smirk curling his lips.

He considers kissing his partner but decides against it since they have a tendency to not stop once they start. Instead he whistles as he turns and heads towards the room, finding Mason sprawled on the bed with a pillow beneath his chin.


	2. Discussion

Mason’s POV

He should eat. He knows that. He just can’t bring himself to want food. Sometimes are easier than others. Like when he chats with Alec while the elemental prepares something, using a combination of his powers and old fashioned elbow grease. Other times it’s harder.

Throwing himself on the bed, he pulls their pillows close as he rests his chin between them.

James and Alec are only trying to take care of him. Lidiya thinks he is still underweight, so she’s instructed them to make sure he eats when his body asks for food. The only problem is he doesn’t like food that much. Not anymore.

Groaning, he rubs his cheek into the pillows, closing his eyes and muttering, “She’d want me to eat. They both would.” That doesn’t make it easier. Truthfully it makes it a bit harder. He gets to eat and enjoy food and live while they are dead.

Long before he feels the warmth of the elemental entering the room, he can feel the other man approaching. There’s some type of bond between them, one that lets him know whenever Alec is nearby. He doesn’t understand it and hopes finding his familial journals will help.

There is something itching at the back of his mind about bonds in them but without them he can’t find out what it is.

“Mason,” the spy murmurs, stretching out beside him, and one hand resting lightly on the curve of his back.

Rolling is head to look at Alec, he replies, “I’m sorry.”

“You’ve nothing to be sorry about,” the elemental states, hand lightly running up his back, along the curve of his shoulder, and up his throat, stopping to gently cup his jaw.

His eyes drift shut as he enjoys the small point of warm contact. He doesn’t understand why he feels better when either of the spies touch him. He shouldn’t but he does.

“We’ve been in similar situations, we get it,” Alec tells him, scooting just a little closer according to the way the warmth spreads over him and the bed shifts slightly.

Kissing, he would like to be kissing about now. Maybe more, he still wants to know what it’s like to be between the two of them. To have them buried so deep that he feels like they’ll never be apart. No more talk of food or sorrow or the fact there is something wrong that none of them are actually saying aloud but echoes through the room like lightning.

Opening his eyes, he shifts forward a bit and hesitantly presses his lips to the elemental’s. It’s a question, though he couldn’t say exactly what.

Alec kisses him back softly, slowly, gentle sweeps of tongue and moving of lips.

The hand closest to his lover curls into shirt, pulling the blonde just a bit closer.

He’s still enjoying the kissing when a slow wash of cool energy runs over his skin as the katane approaches the room.

“Perfect.” James purrs, setting something down with a thunk, a breath later the dark haired spy is pressed against his back, nosing along the back of his ear, lips grazing over skin. “I have an idea for you and food,” it’s a whisper against skin.

He sighs but doesn’t move from where he is between the pair.

“Everything on that tray tastes better with a little extra salt,” the katane continues, “such as on skin.”

His breath catches as he realizes what’s being suggested. “I…” what does he want? “Yes.”

“Excellent.” James hisses this time, the hint of sharp teeth brushing over his skin.

He tips his head a bit, giving the dark haired man better access to his throat.

 _Not until you feed, you are running on magic, and while it has a pleasant zing to it, I refuse to risk your health._ The katane informs him trailing slowly to the nap of his neck with the softest of kisses. _We like you, that means we want you to stay healthy._

“He’s right,” Alec whispers against the corner of his lips.

Sighing, because he knows they are right, he queries, “How does one…?” his voice trails off as he’s not sure what to ask.

 _Well,_ James’ voice is a cool wash across his mind, _we, as in Alec and I, undress to whatever level you are comfortable with, scatter food over the skin, and you undress or not to your comfort levels before enjoying a tasty meal while getting to touch wherever you’d like, however you’d like. We’re versatile and shameless._

The elemental falls on his back laughing, which confuses him.

“Alec?” he mutters, eyes narrowing.

“We’re only versatile when we chose to be, the rest of the time we’re a pair of alphas playing until we figure out how the evening is going.” The blonde eventually answers as the laughter fades.

“Oh,” he snickers, that he gets, and it makes their relationship so much easier to understand. Where does he fit in? “I’m not an alpha.”

James is still lipping along his back, pausing to graze his skin with teeth as he answers, _Not yet. You will be though. You have the spark of an alpha personality. You just need to grow into it._

Alec starts laughing again. “Grow into it? James look at the memories of how he told the bitch off when I met him! He’s already there, just doesn’t know it yet.”

He tenses for a moment, remembering that night and the terror before relaxing back into the katane currently toying with his hair. He’s noticed that both of them are careful to make sure he knows he can get away whenever he needs to, that he’s not trapped. It’s something he definitely appreciates.

 _Yes._ The dark haired man hums appreciatively. _Would you like to move on to our plans?_

That doesn’t require much thought, “Yes.” He’s not so much interested in the food part, he’s interested in the touching part. He’s looking forward to getting to touch to his heart’s content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look a second update from me! I finally have internet back and am finished with my book, it's been published, for details, see my blog [ Jaimistoryteller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/post/176551008589/tales-of-identity-memories-reflections). I hope to get back into fandom a bit more as I work on the book coming out in December. Hope being the key word. Any comments are appreciated and I will be replying to all those I have missed since March due to health and business. Those comments are one of the reasons I am back, as I considered not for a while because I went months with no one saying anything and figured folks wouldn't mind if I stopped posting.


End file.
